hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tomtheman99
Adding images to articles pointers Hey first off welcome to the wikia and thanks for your contributions so far to this wikia. Second off, I just wanted to give you some pointers on adding images to articles. You see I'm sorry to say, but some of images you've uploaded are pretty low quality and we try to have high quality images on here on the wikia. An example of that is your image featuring Bonolenov killing off the Gun-toting Chimera ant, when Gon defeats Bat and Hollow, and there's others as well. Also, when you upload images, please don't upload something and then delete them like five minutes afterwards you've done it quite a few times on here and honestly, I understand if you've done them by mistake, we all make them please just try and be more mindful in the future. Another thing when you upload images make sure they don't have and subtitled text or if you can help it not have any watermarks. Finally when you upload pictures make sure they have spaces/gaps in between them so they don't touch the text above or below them, don't add periods to the description of the pictures, and don't stack pictures upon other uploaded pictures on articles, it just makes it all very messy. I understand you're new here and wish to contribute to this wikia and thank you for that, but please be more mindful in the future of the tips I've given you for future reference. And if you have any further questions in the future please don't hesitate and feel free to contact either me or Darcy. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:11, August 27, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome and also in the future be sure to add a topic title to your replies and add your sig below with 4 "~". Humble × Humble (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey again, just wanted to remind you that you shouldn't add period or spaces after an image description and also another tip when you add information to article summaries make sure they correlate with the paragraphs you add them too and when you add unrelated information, please add a ref tag to them that again correlates to the sentence/paragraph. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:23, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Again please in the future follow those tips I've given you Tom, I hate having to back track on every edit you've made and having to fix all of your mistakes. But believe me I make mistakes all the time on here, but you can prevent a lot of yours if you just follow my tips. And for another tip, if you didn't already know be sure to check often the "Wiki Activity" under the Explore tab, to see messages and other edits and such. Sometimes I or someone else may leave a message on there to your edits or something else entirely. Humble × Humble (talk) 11:10, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi! A friendly reminder that uploaded images must be high quality and have neither English (or Korean) text nor logos from the scanlation or translations sites. For example, this one is not up to standard, and it is also identical to another image added previously by another user, so please, also do check a character's Image Gallery before uploading a new pic. Furthermore, the image with the crests of the three mafia families was weirdly stretched. Martialmaniac (talk) 08:26, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Informal warning This is not an official warning, but I have discussed it with a mod and we would like to advise you to be more careful with your edits. Some of the information you add is incorrect, but a lot is redundant or speculatory; you don't follow the guidelines and hardly ever add references. We appreciate your enthusiasm enormously, we really do, but we often end up having to re-edit those pages. Your infractions are nothing serious by themselves and we know your heart is in the right place, but it becomes a lot of work for us when there's many. We would like to advise you to be careful, read the guidelines and, when in doubt, ask a mod or someone else, because you risk a temporary ban if this keeps up. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:57, February 2, 2018 (UTC)